


Safe and Sound

by MrsFredWeasley1996



Series: Avengers Music Drabbles [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cliche, Drabble, M/M, Music, Nicknames, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFredWeasley1996/pseuds/MrsFredWeasley1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music drabble to Safe and Sound by Capital Cities</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

The Hulk snatches Iron Man out of the sky when he stumbles in the air from another major attack from the normally useless, but not so much right now, Doom Bots. 

"Thanks, Mean Green. Good to know you are a good catcher when the villain of the week decides to make me into a fly ball," Tony pats the Hulk on the arm before he takes off into the air the air again. 

"Hulk says no get hurt, Tin Man. Banner agrees," the Hulk grunts out as Tony goes to leave. 

"I'll try, Buddy. No guarantees," that's as close to a promise as he can get. 

"Besides, I know even if I get hurt I am safe with you two," Tony runs his hand through the Hulk's messy hair once before he takes off to join the fray again.

**Author's Note:**

> The words would just not come for this one. That is why it is super short. I hope you enjoyed it anyways.


End file.
